


Trespassing

by gotnofucks



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, demon andy, demon andy barber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotnofucks/pseuds/gotnofucks
Summary: You trespass on the forbidden land, catching the eye of the creature that dwells within.
Relationships: Andy Barber & Reader, Andy Barber/Reader, Andy Barber/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Trespassing

The stories that floated around your grandmother’s village fascinated you. As a city girl, your life was lived as a small speck between thousand others. You lived your life within the secluded four walls, travelled the same roads and trains but still didn’t know anyone. It was home to work to home again, with the occasional outing with friends. So, this village atmosphere was nearly a different world for you. Everyone knew each other, they greeted with names and smiles and within a few days you started doing the same. This feeling of belonging, it felt nice.

You’d thought living with your grandma for a few weeks would be a tedious task, but you surprised yourself by immersing in the activities with the village folk. They celebrated small things together, had public meals and bonfires, children played outside in the sun rather than being glued to a screen. You loved it here, the liveliness, the bonds, and the colors. But most of all, you loved the stories.

Every few nights at the bonfire, the elders would huddle everyone around the blazing fire and tell stories as the young bit into their gooey smores. They told stories of their ancestors who discovered this land, of the first men and women and of the seasons that had gone extinct. They told stories of people long turned to dust and of people not born yet. Your favorite however were the stories of creatures undiscovered, of beings found only in fantasy books.

One of the most ancient of the elders, a frail looking old man who looked as if he’d lived with one foot in the grave for a couple decades now, recited your most favorite story. He talked about the house at the end of the village, across the forbidden well. A man once dwelled there, a man who nature turned wild into a creature of the night. Rumors had it his darkness still lingered in the walls of the old house, the echoes of the screams of people he devoured could still be heard resonating in the well.

You loved the idea of this story. Since the moment you were told this village had a restricted area, you were itching to cross over the rope that acted as a boundary between the well and the village. You were explicitly warned not to wander to that path which just made you want to break this rule even more.

As a child, your mothers had not really believed in the supernatural. Though they often referred to each other as “witches”, they were the sort of women who threw popcorn at the screen whenever a ghost appeared in a movie. Raised by such fearless, non-believer mothers, you had never been very exposed to any superstitions or horror stories. So, this village with its fear of things unseen, of sounds unheard was very new and thrilling.

And so, you planned your adventure. Your phone and camera were fully charged, flashlights packed into your small carry bag along with pepper spray, a notebook, and a pen. You were ready to be a ghostbuster and prove to your city friends that village life could also be fun.

Sneaking out was easy enough since your grandma slept like the dead. You walked the dark streets silently, looking at the empty roads and dark windows with pursed lips. You didn’t feel fear, only anticipation. The cicadas filled your walk with their chirping, a few owls hooting a greeting as you walked to the end of the village road, reaching the rope that separated the village from the haunted house and the well.

You took out your camera and started the recording, pointing it at your own face.

“So, here I am at the boundary line, about to explore this well and house that has allegedly remained untouched for over a century. Moms, you’d be proud of me if you were here.”

You step over the rope, not looking behind at the village.

+++++

You rotated the camera, taking in the surroundings and making small comments as your feet steadily carried you closer to the well. According to the elders, no one had been here in a long time and the path had worn out after going without any maintenance. It was rocky with overgrown weeds, and as you neared the large, rough grey walls of the well, the faintest whisper of fear entered your heart.

Legend had it that people had died in this well, _murdered_. They still screamed in agony as a warning for others to stay away. Yet, when you stood before it, carefully peering over the walls to look inside you found only darkness. Thick cobwebs woven over decades littered the large mouth of the well, and even as you shone your flashlight inside, you couldn’t see much below a few feet.

“Well” You said into the camera. “This is a little disappointing. And very anticlimactic.”

You moved around the wall, calling out a hello inside and your voice echoed back to you, making you giggle. Picking up a small stone from the ground, you threw it inside, hoping to wake some spirits who wouldn’t mind howling for the camera. When you heard nothing but silence, you huffed.

“Seriously, nothing? Not one agonized spirit wants to complain?”

You turned your back to the well, making your way to the large house just a little distance away. It was huge, compared to the modest architecture of the rest of the village, and despite being empty for this long, it held strong. The rough-hewn stone walls were covered in ivy, nature seemingly overtaking it and holding it in its embrace. Your mouth parted open in awe, for to you this was beautiful. Even though many of its windows were boarded shut, the dilapidated house seems to be holding on by sheer will.

You edged over to its large front door, nervously poking at the door with your feet. It creaked a little under the pressure and you looked in your camera dramatically, taking a deep breath before kicking the door open and entering.

A gasp escaped your lips as you beheld the insides of the house. A thick layer of dust muffled your footsteps when you carefully tread inside, a high ceiling greeting you along with a large, open hall which permitted small slivers of moonlight from the gaps in the boarded windows. The walls were decked with old portraits, hidden behind cobwebs and grime.

“Woah, any creature who lives here must be loaded.” You say into your camera, excited.

You explored deeper, exclaiming over the vintage dining table still set with silver cutlery, candle stands with cold stubs of melted wax on them and old objects being slowly turned to dust as they lay forgotten in this lonely house.

But you stilled because this house did not _feel_ lonely. As your flashlight hit its corners and niches, as your eyes feasted on its walls and surface, you felt as if the whole house was holding its breath. The deeper you moved, the faster your heartbeat. You looked around cautiously, going in and out of rooms looking for something out of the ordinary.

While you couldn’t see anything different, you could feel it in the air. Sweat gathered over your brow as you considered for the first time that maybe there was some truth to the elder’s stories. Maybe it was the eerie, loud silence that creeped you out, or the fact that you kept looking over your shoulder because your body believed you weren’t alone.

You decided you’d had enough of this adventure and turned to leave. You walked past the halls, ignoring the life size portraits whose eyes seemed to follow your movements. You made it out in the large hall, almost halfway through when you noticed something that sent chills down your back. The candles were sputtering, casting dim light and long shadows on the walls and floor. Your breath became labored and eyes widened as you looked around, finding no one but you.

“Maybe this wasn’t a good idea” You whispered to yourself.

“No girl, it certainly wasn’t.” A voice agreed with you, making you scream and drop your flashlight on the floor. Hidden in the darkest corner, barely visible in the candlelight was a tall man who seemed to be smiling at you. You staggered back, turning around quickly to run out when the front door snapped shut all by itself, trapping you inside.

“Not so fast my darling, I rarely get guests here.”

+++++

You think you must have blacked out, for one moment you were staring shell shocked at the shut door and the next you were sitting in a warm, well furnished living room, a cozy fire crackling in the fireplace, two crossed swords hanging over the mantlepiece. You looked around, confused, and scared as you found yourself on a comfortable couch, bundled in a thick blanket.

“Shh, lay back down. Your mind needs to rest, it’s been displaced from reality.”

You jerked to face the owner of the voice, now visible to you. He was a huge, tall man with a thick beard, decked completely in black. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed as he smiled at you, his cobalt blue eyes sharp.

“Who are you?” You meekly asked, shifting away from him. He cocked his head at you, a very amused look set in his handsome face.

“I think you already know sweet girl. You did come looking into this house for me, didn’t you?” He asked you mockingly. Your eyes widened, glancing around you in shock.

“This house? B- but it was old and –” You cut yourself off as the strange man started laughing, pushing away from the wall to take a couple steps closer to you.

“I call that part my receiving chambers.” He joked “But it’s not very livable. Not that anyone would venture inside, but some-” He looked pointedly at you “-some people do. Most of them are lowly thieves though. I think you said hello to them in the well outside.”

As his words registered, you struggled with the blanket and fell from the couch. You crawled away from him on your hands and knees, legs unwilling to support your weight. Meeting the wall at your back, you cowered against it, curling in yourself as tears stung your eyes.

He didn’t move when you went away, just stood watching you struggle to come to terms with what happened. Everything you had grown up learning, every truth about the universe seemed to have turned itself inside out. You looked at the man with fear filled eyes, for though he appeared like any man would, you were sure he was not human. He didn’t _feel_ human.

“You need to calm down girl. Your mind is very…” He pursed his lips in thought “…scattered. I can feel it struggling to understand what has happened. Breath and relax, your heart rate is very high.”

You closed your eyes shut, a sob lodging in your throat as shivers ran down your body. You were trembling, hands and legs numb and sweaty, seemingly unable to speak. When you finally opened your eyes, a straggled sound left you for he was so close, kneeling before you.

“My name is Andy Barber.” He introduced. You hugged the wall, trying to put some gap between yourself.

“Please” You pleaded in a broken voice, “Don’t hurt me.”

Andy laughed again, his hand, ice cold to touch, reach out to swipe your hair away from your face. He looked at you, keenly, _appreciatively_. His eyes seem to hold you in place.

“If I wanted to hurt you, I would have thrown you down the well like the others. But how could I once I saw you?” His voice carried awe in it, his fingers now cupping your chin. “You wandered so willingly in my home as if destined to be here. I could never hurt you.”

When you whimpered, Andy pushed away from you, giving you the space to breath again. He stood by the small table holding a silver chalice with water. Waiting until you were finally somewhat settled, he kept the chalice near the couch until you felt strong enough to carry yourself to it and sip it quietly.

You spied him over the rim of your cup, his eyes not leaving you for a second. They seemed to be drawn to you and you shuddered. You nervously licked your lips, your fingers tangling in your clothes as you looked around for your carry bag but not finding it. Looking back at Andy you steeled yourself. He has already told you who he was, but you wanted to know _what_ he was.

“You – you are a vampire?” You asked him softly and Andy flashed you a smile, his normal sized teeth greeting you.

“Drinking blood is not my thing. I have more finer taste. I consume…souls.” He answered and your mouth dropped open. He smirked at you. “I am a demon sweet girl, I lived for centuries by consuming other people’s souls. I had a pretty lavish lifestyle until someone from your village figured out what I am and cursed me inside this house. For nearly a century I’ve lived on the rare few burglars and horny couples who stumbled in here.”

Your lower lip wobbled, and you cursed yourself for not listening to your grandma’s warnings. You should never have ventured out here.

“Will you take my soul?” You asked him.

Andy slowly came to sit on the chair opposite you, carefully so as not to alarm you.

“No, my darling, not yours.” He said softly. “I wanted to, the very moment I felt your steps in my domain. That’s the fate that would have met anyone else here. But then I looked at you and…your soul is the brightest I have ever seen. It’s a glow I can never want to extinguish.”

You blinked at him, gulping in nervousness. You had no idea where you were, and your phone was nowhere to be seen. You didn’t like the way he looked at you, talked to you. So…intimately.

“Please, just let me go. I’ll not tell anyone what happened.” You begged and Andy frowned, standing up and pacing.

“Go? You’re not going anywhere. You came to me. I’m keeping you!”

You shook your head, clawing the couch as he started coming towards you. You automatically pushed your hands forward, doing what you’d learnt from Conjuring. Andy stopped short, the most confused expression on his face.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

You looked at your hands, your index fingers overlapping to form a cross. Feeling both stupid and scared, you quickly grabbed your silver chalice and threw it at him. It bounced harmlessly off his chest, and you noticed with abject terror as his blue eyes started getting black as his anger grew.

“I’ve been good to you. I could have left you to rot upstairs, but rather I brought you down to my living quarters. Why must you make this so _fucking difficult_?” Andy snarled.

As his voice rose, you saw the ambience around you melt and transform into what you thought was the typical demon abode. The cozy fire disappeared, the room turning into a cave with bats hanging from the ceiling, your breath coming out in visible puffs are the air around you froze. The carpeted floor turned to jagged rocks that cut into your hands, littered with small bones, and darkened stains of what you were sure was blood.

Andy hovered over you, his eyes all black, even the sclera. One of his clawed hands pulled you roughly to him, his breath sickeningly sweet like that of death.

“You are not leaving me or this house. But how you stay here is on you. I can tie you up in shackles and keep you here until you surrender, or you can be good to me and I’ll be gentle. The fates have sent you to me as a reward for my patience of hundred years. You’ll bear my mark and be mine.”

You had lost the strength to even cry, and so you clutched his body to yours, burrowing your head in his neck and apologizing.

“Please, you’re scaring me. Please.” You said. One of his hands was behind you head, and you could feel his lips on your forehead. You lay there, in the arms of your captor asking him for comfort. It was when you realized that you were warm that you looked around, the room having gone back to normal.

Andy lifted your chin, the black in his eyes receding until they were back to blue and smiled at you. He hugged you close, nose in your neck.

“You’ll like it here with me. You’re my shining soul, my redemption.” His lips enveloped yours with an urgency, drowning your protests as he carried you in his arms. You squirmed, pushing against him and breathing deeply when he deposited you on a large bed.

“You don’t have to do this.” You said to him as he climbed over you. “You’re not the monster from their stories. You can be better.”

His eyes softened slightly but his movements didn’t falter. You were stripped one by one of your clothes, his hungry eyes devouring your bare flesh with relish.

“No, I am not the monster. That demon is incapable of love, of feeling. But you make me feel. You make me human. And I’ll make you mine.”

You made the mistake of gazing into his eyes, his hypnotic eyes that held you hostage. You drowned, drowned inside them, and had to hold onto his arms to keep yourself steady. You didn’t know what was happening, but every touch of his fingers, every brush of his lips on your skin felt ten times as electric as before. You couldn’t look away; you couldn’t see anything but him.

He covered your body with his, leaving hot open-mouthed kisses on your shoulder and neck as his clothes vanished in air, leaving him just as naked as you. You squirmed under him, pleading, and crying. It was wrong how your body melted to his soft caresses. How his loving words and gentle fingers that probed between your legs made you mewl.

You shouldn’t have held him to you, you shouldn’t have kissed back. Was it his magic that made you respond? Was it the aura around him or the heaviness in the air that made you dizzy with the smell of him? By the time he was entering you wet channel you were crying for him, crying for him to take you.

His thick cock speared you open, a loud groan leaving him as you gasped into his open mouth. His hips thrust deep, dragging along your walls, and hitting a point that had you chanting his name. The warmth of his hands and mouth left a fiery trail over your sweaty skin, his wet tongue encasing your hardened nipples in his slickness and leaving you entranced.

The feeling of him inside you, the weight of him over you, the rippling flesh of his back under your arms had you shattering before him, an ocean of waves hitting you right on the sensitive nub between your legs, the first wave carrying you higher and out of your body, leaving you floating in a mass of glittery pleasure while the second pulled you back, only to have you dissolve into a limp mass of gooey goodness.

It may have lasted minutes, or hours, or days. You cried out until your throat was hoarse, until your mouth ran dry and your pussy turned sore. You lay cocooned in his warmth until his seed was marking you from within, until his fingers burned his ownership on the soft flesh of your thighs. He held you close, never looking away as if blinking would have your bright soul taken away from him.

You closed your eyes, a silent stream of hopeless tears forging a river down your flushed cheeks. Andy licked them away, releasing you from his hypnosis, letting your control back into your body. Your feelings were once again your own. Crying into his chest, you let him sooth you. You forced yourself to believe his words of love. There was no going away. You were taken by the monster. You were his.

“You are so bright, like an angel. Have you heard the stories where the demon falls in love with the angel?” Andy asked you. You shook your head, laying tugged into his body. “It’s okay. I’ll tell you the story, right as we live it.”


End file.
